labratsfandomcom-20200213-history
You Posted What
“You Posted What?!?” is the 13th-14th episode in Season 3 of Lab Rats. It first aired on July 28, 2014. This is the 59th-60th episode overall. Plot Adam, Bree, and Chase, are caught on video using their bionics and the video goes viral, revealing their secret to the world. Government agents swarm the house and place Davenport and the Lab Rats on lock-down. Story While the Lab Rats are on a mission, a mysterious girl (S-1) films them. The next day, the Lab Rats go to school and everyone is looking at a viral video called "The World's First Bionic Humans" and Perry shows the mission they did the day before, fixing a gas pipe. They go back home to tell Mr. Davenport, but he says he already knows. Meanwhile, Chase is confused that he didn't notice the girl who filmed them behind the bush even though he thermal scanned the whole place. He then looks at a chip log and finds out that the girl was in the exact spot he scanned. Chase then goes to tell Mr. Davenport, but a swarm of government agents surrounds them. Leo and Douglas are still in the lab until Leo uses a trap door to escape along with Douglas as they go to school to stay safe. It is then revealed that the mission the Lab Rats were on was a setup. Victor Krane then shows up with the girl that filmed the Lab Rats, whose name is revealed to be S-1. It is also revealed that she is bionic. Victor Krane electrocutes Perry and Douglas while S-1 crushes Leo's arm. Later, Douglas and Perry awaken, and help Leo to get his arm fixed. They then go to the hospital with Tasha only to realize that Leo is gone. While the lab rats are saying their goodbyes, Special Agent Graham tells them it's time to leave, but Adam refuses. Agent Graham orders his agents to take them down, but Adam uses his blast wave ability, before they run to the hospital only to realize that Victor Krane is responsible for exposing their bionics. Meanwhile, Leo is in Victor Krane's old warehouse and Douglas tells him to take his bandage off and pretend to throw a ball. He then realizes that Douglas upgraded his arm with bionics. Victor Krane then shows up and knocks down Douglas and Leo then fails to attack S-1. The Lab Rats then show up with Mr. Davenport. Bree fights S-1 while Adam and Chase fight Victor Krane, but Victor Krane easily takes them down. Leo then uses his bionics to take down Victor Krane. Agent Graham arrives and Douglas says that Victor Krane and S-1 are the bionic villains. Krane attempts to hit Agent Graham with an energy blast Bree saves him, realizing that the Rats are heroes. The Lab Rats are at a press conference and mentions that they are bionic super humans. Victor Krane and S-1 are locked in a cell and it is revealed that Victor Krane has an army of bionic soldiers. Can the Lab Rats stop him? Cast Main Cast *William Brent (credited as Billy Unger) as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Ben Bodé as Special Agent Graham *Ashley Argota as Taylor *Various as Bionic Soldiers Trivia *The episode was released early for verified users on WATCH Disney XD on July 20, 2014. *This is the first episode Tasha interacts with Douglas. *Krane has a new partner, named S-1. *Leo gave S-1 the nickname "cupcake", which was the same insult Marcus gave Bree in Bionic Showdown. *Production-wise, this special marks the second time Ashley Argota and Kelli Berglund appear alongside each other, the first being How to Build a Better Boy, which stars Kelli Berglund. Coincidentally, their characters are also enemies to each other. In addition, How to Build a Better Boy aired one month after this special. *Douglas offers to blow the Lab up again, which was what he did in No Going Back. *This time however, he wants to do it to help him and Leo escape the Feds. *Adam, Bree, and Chase get their secret exposed to the world, and now work for the government. *Perry develops a crush on Douglas. *This is the first time Perry confronts one of the Lab Rats' main enemies since finding out their secret. This is also the first time Perry assists against a villain (to an extent). *Leo is given bionics by Douglas. **Part 1 of this episode is the last episode where Leo isn't bionic. *This episode received a TV-Y7-FV rating. *It is revealed that Krane has Bionic Super Soldiers. *Victor Krane, along with S-1, is arrested in this episode. *The agent who arrests the Davenports is a shout-out to Agent Mulder from The X-Files (his speech to Mr. Davenport is pretty much the same as Mulder's, except Agent Mulder wholeheartedly believes in these phenomena). *This is the second time Chase's scanning fails. The first was Memory Wipe. *Adam uses his flame vision again, he used it before in Crush, Chop and Burn and Taken. *Adam made a reference to Rats on a Train, when talking about he train full of nuclonium at the press conference. *There are three new abilities revealed. One is S-1's Thermokinesis, Leo's fire projection, and the lastly is Leo's laser spheres. *This episode was split in two parts on August 15, 2014. Fittingly, this was also the date How Build A Better Boy premiered, which features Kelli Berglund and Ashley Argota. *Since Armed and Dangerous is the next episode, that episode is the continuation of this. *S-1 said she thinks Chase is cute. *When this episode premiered in 2 parts, part 1 had a brand new scene added at the end. Which is the first one hour episode to have part 1 a brand new scene, second is "Rise of the Secret Soldiers", third it was "Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med" (not technically a one hour episode of Lab Rats since part 2 is Mighty Med), fourth it was "Bionic Action Hero", fifth it was "Lab Rats: On the Edge", and sixth and last it was "Space Colony". *This is the third time the Lab Rats' bionics have been recorded, the first two times being in Mission Invisible and Not So Smart Phone. This time however, the Rats' bionics are exposed to the world, while the other times, they managed to keep their secret. *This is the first time when someone's hair gets burned, with the second episode being Merry Glitchmas. Goofs *In Bionic Birthday Fail, Donald states that he's 38. But in this episode, he says he's 43, when only two years could have passed since Leo's birthday because him and Tasha have had only two anniversaries (Speed Trapped and Not So Smart Phone). **This could be due to Donald lying about his age, as Leo pointed out in Bionic Houseparty. *Bree got Poison Oak in the first scene, but in the next scene, it's gone. Bree probably had herself treated before going to school. *After discovering the bionic teens have GPS implants, it only takes Agent Graham and his men a couple minutes to get from inside the Davenports' living room to inside the secret lair of Victor Krane. *When Bree starts fighting S-1, Chase is on Adam's right, but when they run over Krane to fight him, Chase is on Adam's left. *Douglas said that last year, he and Krane went as Brad and Angelina on Halloween. The previous year would obviously refer to Season 2, but Douglas was frozen before the Halloween episode "Haunting of Mission Creek High". There's no way that Halloween could have happened. **However, this may be due to the production codes. Previous Episode: Cyborg Shark Attack Next Episode: Armed and Dangerous Category:Episodes Category:Season 3